


Atsuhina Exchange 2020!

by morisuke



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26665738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morisuke/pseuds/morisuke
Summary: Prompts: Rooftops, Sharing food
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 24
Kudos: 88
Collections: AtsuHina Exchange





	Atsuhina Exchange 2020!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [merkyuu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merkyuu/gifts).



> your prompts were so cute aaah i hope you like it!!
> 
> the image crops a bit in the ao3 textbox but you should be able to view the full one!!

Prompts: Rooftops, sharing food!


End file.
